


Martyr

by orphan_account



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, LosingInterest-2017 Old Archive, M/M, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seunghyun understands how death could feel like forgiveness.





	Martyr

The world is dark but not so much like the other days. It’s quiet, a rare deafening dull silence and finally, he understands. Sure, he had heard about it, had seen it by his own two eyes but had never believed it, never accepted the fact. _It’s peaceful_ , his thought is calm, completely ignorant to the blood oozing from his open stomach. What an irony to hear the word being spoken, even if it’s only in his head, while being surrounded by lifeless body of fallen soldiers. Five other people he encountered in his hiding, five other people he knew nothing about but names and numbers of weapon. _Oh_ , well, past doesn’t matter when you have no future for courage and stubbornness are the only armor left to shield humankind.

He hears the footsteps. Clumsy, wobbly, paralyzed, just like he had dreamed about. He wonders briefly about the face of death. He had witnessed a lot, some were far gone, some were newly ghost. He closes his eyes and pain submerges shyly to his burned back, carefully reminding him of his torn legs. He knows that if he squints a little longer, he’ll see it, he’ll be forced to watch it again. But this is his last moment, his last time, although the concept of counting minutes had long perished by now. He knows what kind of life he wants to flash before his eyes.

He’s right, it’s the day. And through the blessing of dying, he can _feel_ it too, feel the ashes choking him, the bitter in his mouth, the crippling sound of fire eating flesh from the distance. He can feel him, his Daesung’s hand, holding his firmly. He can feel the curve of his smile as they’re pressed against his.

_“Let’s die,” his voice is –was –not a plea but rather a promise. A dream that he had longed for, had forgotten about. “We can’t live like this anymore.”_

Yeah, he did not say anything but he will, in a heartbeat, if ever Daesung’s voice ask him again. He would tell him, tales of his regrets and wounds that are buried deep inside.

_“Come on,” Daesung took a deep breath. His face was bright, shining. “Seunghyun–hyung.”_

_“I can’t,” he answered as if there was any option. “I don’t want to die.”_

_Confusion clouded Daesung’s feature, his eyebrows were taught with worries. “No?”_

_“No,” he swallowed hard. There was a dull ache in his skull and he couldn’t figure out its name. “We need to fight.”_

_“The zombies?” Daesung snorted a laugh but it wasn’t intimidating. If anything, it’s amusement. “We’ve tried and we are losing.”_

_“We can keep fighting.”_

_“I can’t,” the shorter man raised his hand to wipe the tears sliding down on Seunghyun’s cheek. “I can’t lose you, hyung.”_

_“You won’t,” that’s a blatant lie, a pathetic excuse to run. The horsemen were on their way. They’re running out of bullets and will and purposes._

_Daesung reached for the door, the click sound was an explosion to Seunghyun’s life. “I wish I could say that I’m sorry,” he shook his head. “But I’m not, hyung. I hope you find your reason to…live.”_

His vision is blurred with reminiscence but he can see just perfectly the brown eyes staring at him from above. It’s a she and maybe used to belong in a house of a mother, a father, and two dogs. It doesn’t make any difference, she is raising his knife. Seunghyun understands what Daesung saw that day, how the hope about being taken from the apocalypse could make your heart skip a beat, screaming in triumphant. Seunghyun understands the happiness and haplessness could make the adrenaline rushes through your veins. Seunghyun understands how death could feel like forgiveness.


End file.
